It Only Takes A Second
by believable-pen
Summary: Ianto Jones wasn't just the Tea Boy. He wasn't just the goffa. He was Captain Jack Harkness' lover. 'Shit' thought Owen.


_**It Only Takes A Second**_

As the sun started to sink below the horizon, Owen Harper ran a hand over his face and shivered, remembering the events of the last 8 minutes…

It had began as a routine Weevil hunt. Just him and Tea Boy. Jack said they could handle it alone. Ianto was a little disappointed not to be going out with Jack, but grew resigned to it as he and Owen reached their destination. They'd had located said Weevil and trapped it in an underpass and Owen was about to tazer it, when he sneezed unexpectedly, dropping the tazer as he did so. The alien creature, seeing how surprised the other man was, picked Ianto up, put him across it's shoulder and disappeared into the underpass, just beyond Cardiff Central Railway Station.

Owen had looked for his companion. Searched the alleyway and surrounding area, to no avail. Now he was in for it. Jack was going to go ballistic.

Ianto Jones wasn't _just_ the Tea Boy. He wasn't _just_ the goffa. He was Captain Jack Harkness' lover.

'_Shit!' _thought Owen.

He wondered why the Weevil hadn't just ripped out Ianto's throat and left him lying in his own blood to die. They usually did. He scratched his head, trying to think of a reason _not _to call Jack, then gave in.

Getting out his mobile, Owen called their boss.

"Jack, it's Owen. I've…lost Ianto." He closed his eyes for what he knew was to come.

"_Then go find him." _

"No, I mean…" he sighed. "A Weevil took Ianto."

"_Quite joking around Owen and put him on."_

"Jack, I'm telling you, a Weevil took him!"

"_You're serious!"_

"Yes, 'fraid so."

"_How the hell…"_

"I sneezed, alright. Dropped the bloody tazer!"

"_Where are you?"_

"That underpass, just over the bridge from Cardiff Central."

"_I'm on my way," _a pause_. "And Owen, stay there."_

"Yes, boss."

Owen began to pace. He knew Jack was going to be in a fowl mood. Losing Ianto was a big mistake.

Ianto's arms were pinned against his body, as he played 'dead' for fear of the Weevil biting him.

It was dark and smelly, he knew that.

As the Weevil stopped, Ianto felt himself being carefully lowered to the ground. There was something solid behind him, as his arms were pulled back and tied to the structure. Hands that could have ripped him limb from limb, tied another rope around his throat, keeping his head in place.

This was weird, especially for a Weevil.

As he opened his eyes, Ianto saw the Weevil squatting in front of him. Was it smiling? Ianto thought it was.

'_A female' _he thought. _'Oh, God!'_

He calmed himself. Smiled back. Anything to keep himself alive.

A noise from behind the Weevil, brought Ianto's head around. Another Weevil…bigger, stronger, fiercer, was coming straight at him. He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain that he knew was coming, as the Weevil ripped his throat out.

'_Great!' _he thought. _'And I can't move my head! Thanks, Owen!'_

The female moved to stand between the bigger Weevil and Ianto, teeth bared. She moved forward, looked back at the Welshman and growled. The other Weevil stood it's ground, eyeing the female. More growls and arm stretches followed, before the bigger Weevil turned unexpectedly and left.

Ianto released the breath he'd been holding and sighed with relief. He'd live to fight another day, or would he?

The female turned, giving Ianto her full attention.

"You like me, I'm guessing," he ventured.

She moved closer, reaching out a hand to touch his hair.

"Easy, girl," he said, trying not to shake too much.

Jack stopped Ianto's car just outside the underpass and turned off the engine. He got out and watched as Owen walked toward him.

"Jack! I didn't do it on purpose. You know that, right?"

Jack glared at the medic. "You realize he could be dead by now."

Owen shook his head. "It didn't hurt him, Jack. Put him over it's shoulder and ran off!" The medic ran a hand through his hair. "It was bloody weird, Jack."

Jack frowned. "Could have been a female. You know Janet has a thing for Ianto."

Owen nodded. "Yeah but he sings to her while she's eating."

Jack reached into his pocket, pulling out a small scanner. "I've activated the chip in Ianto's arm. So we can track him."

Owen looked at the scanner then the older man. "I'm sorry, Jack."

Jack half smiled. "We'll find him."

'_Alive, I hope' _thought Jack.

Turning on the scanner, Jack saw the orange blip. It was pulsating. Ianto was still alive. He sighed with relief.

"Take the SUV back to the Hub. I'm going on alone."

"Jack!"

"Owen, do as I say…please."

Owen nodded, accepting the fact Jack wanted to save Ianto…alone.

'_Captain Jack to the rescue!' _thought Owen.

Ianto watched as the Weevil sat down beside him, carefully stroking his cheek. Those claws could rip his face apart, so he tried not to involuntarily turn his head away. Her touch was gentle…loving. It reminded him of the first time Jack touched his cheek. It was tentative. Reassuring. Almost…

'_Fuck!'_

His heart began to beat faster, as he wondered if Owen had informed Jack of his 'abduction'. He hoped so. Being a potential 'mate' to a Weevil was not high on Ianto's 'wish list' and he wanted to be snuggled up with Jack right about now.

Jack left Owen and walked toward the underpass. Beyond it was a large manhole, with it's cover missing. The area wasn't used much, so potentially wasn't a risk. Or so someone thought.

Shinning a torch he'd brought with him into the manhole, Jack discovered a ladder and climbed down it. It reminded him a bit of his bunker. He shivered, thinking about what might lay ahead.

Moving along the tunnel, Jack listened for any unexpected noises. He hoped he'd hear them before he saw them.

Dying _before_ he found Ianto, was _not_ an option.

Going deeper into the sewer system, Jack moved along a wall covered in slime. He wrinkled his nose at the stench and wondered what his lover was making of all this.

Would he be frightened?

Probably.

Would he think he was going to die?

Without a doubt.

Did he think Jack would try and find him?

Definitely.

As Jack went on, he saw a large male backing out of an entrance up ahead. He hid in the shadows until the Weevil had moved on.

Getting closer to the entrance, Jack stopped and listened. His heart skipped a beat as he heard a familiar voice.

"You can't keep me here, you know. Jack will worried. He's my lo…well, my mate."

Jack smiled. _'Mate'_

"I'm sure you can find yourself a nice Weevil." Ianto paused. "That one looked nice…for a Weevil."

'_Stop while you're ahead, Ianto' _thought Jack.

"You really should just let me go."

The Weevil prodded Ianto in the chest.

"Please, don't do that. Your claws are _really_ sharp! Have you thought about a manicure? No? S'pose not. No need really. Couldn't rip people to bits without them." He laughed nervously. "Sorry. Just making light conversation."

Jack moved forward very slowly.

Ianto smelt Jack before he even saw him and smiled.

"Hello, Jack," said Ianto, still looking at the female. "Don't answer. I know you're there. You smell so good, you know that? Get me out of here and I'll show you how appreciative I can be."

Jack smiled again, a warm glow filling his chest.

Taking out his Weevil spray, Jack edged forward until he could see both Ianto and the Weevil.

"Hi, mate." Jack quoted, grinning.

Ianto turned his head as far as he could and rolled his eyes. "You are not going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Mmm, no."

The Weevil stood up and made to charge Jack.

"Please, just let us leave. We don't want to hurt you."

The Weevil looked from Ianto to Jack, then snarled.

"Stay calm, Ianto." Jack got the spray ready.

"No, Jack! Don't, please."

"Ianto…"

"She…likes me."

"Yeah, so do I!"

Ianto smiled, looking at the Weevil. "He cares, you see. Probably like that male that was here just now. Am I right?"

She bent her head.

"Thought so. I'm…skinny. Pale. He's able to protect you. I can't." He inclined his head toward Jack. "I need to be with him. He protects me and looks after me."

The Weevil seemed to be thinking. Then she backed away, moving to the far side of the tunnel.

Jack approached his lover.

"Thank you," said Ianto.

Jack moved forward, kneeling beside Ianto. He slowly undid the ties that bind him, helping him to his feet.

"Let's get out of here before she changes her mind," whispered Jack.

Ianto shook his head and walked toward the Weevil. "It's better this way, you'll see."

They turned and left the tunnel.

Once back in the passage leading back to the open manhole, Jack took Ianto's hand.

"Thought I was going to lose you."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "No, you didn't."

Once back by the SUV, Jack pulled the younger man into his arms. "Let's get you back to the Hub. I think we could both use a stiff drink and a shower."

Ianto laughed. "Yep. How's Owen? It wasn't his fault. He…sneezed."

"Yeah."

As they entered through the cog door, Jack saw Owen sitting at his workstation.

"You still here?" asked Jack.

"Wanted to make sure Tea Boy was okay."

Walking passed Jack, Ianto smiled at Owen. "I'm fine. Weevil love is a very strange thing." He walked to the kitchen. "Coffee?"

_**THE END**_


End file.
